zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Zeldapedia/Archive 1
The main page is dull! The main page is dull! dont you think? can someone plz redisin it. Perhaps we should choose some featured articles like on Wikipedia and put one on the main page. Thoughts? Happyjoe5 20:09, 27 October 2006 (UTC) If we did decide to do that, one suggestion might be the The Wind Waker article, as it's a featured article on wikipedia itself. Happyjoe5 21:55, 8 November 2006 (UTC) : I like the idea of a featured article on the main page, we need something to brighten it up. Thai420 22:07, 8 November 2006 (UTC) I suppose there should be a vote for featured articles or something. Although that may take a while to get done. Anyhoo, my choice would be The Wind Waker (the game, not the item), as it's among the longest articles and seems one of the most interesting. Happyjoe5 22:13, 8 November 2006 (UTC) New Main Page Well I changed the Main Page as I'm sure everybody can see, I hope everybody likes it. If anybody does have any problems with it let me know and I'll take care of it the best I can. --Thai420Talk to me! 06:54, 12 November 2006 (UTC) Nice work, it's much better than before. Happyjoe5 16:55, 12 November 2006 (UTC) The discussion artical edit + and history tab cover the page title on mine dose this affect any one else and if it dose can some one please sort it out. it also covers my watch list when i log in User:Kami-Sama :I tried to fix it however it hasen't happend on mine so I don't know if I did, if it keeps happeneing let me know. --Thai420Talk to me! 16:13, 26 November 2006 (UTC) User:Kami-Sama no diffrence as let thanks for triing though but i dont have this problem on normal wikipidea. :does this happen on every page or just the main page?--Thai420Talk to me! 18:21, 26 November 2006 (UTC) every page User:Kami-Sama :Hmm thats strange All I can think of is to either check your preferences or try contacting wikia, because I have no idea what else to do.--Thai420Talk to me! 16:38, 27 November 2006 (UTC) User:Kami-Sama it fine now some one at wiki must of sorted it out thanks. In-universe style *I suggest we do the pages in universe-style like Wookieepedia. Lt. 1993 00:30, 2 December 2006 (UTC) Would you care to either show us a link or to explain the idea? Happyjoe5 11:23, 2 December 2006 (UTC) *OK hold on I'll write an example page. Lt. 1993 17:55, 2 December 2006 (UTC) **Zant. You see, there are no references to the games in text. Lt. 1993 18:10, 2 December 2006 (UTC) ***I support that suggestion. --[[User:Yoshi626|'Yoshi']][[User talk:Yoshi626|'626']] 07:37, 6 January 2007 (UTC) ***I like the suggestion, but I think it would take a lot of work. Plus, that would mean possibly deleting of changing all of the pages related to the games themselves instead of characters or items. Ptfreak 13:18, 6 January 2007 (UTC) ****No it wouldn't. You would just get rid of all words in an article calling it fictional. Also we could keep the games, there would be no reason to get rid of them.--Herbsewell 16:59, 6 January 2007 (UTC) *****Allright, being nobody responded until now, I added a reference in the page; I'll change it again DjMack 17:11, 6 January 2007 (UTC) Admins Don't know where else to put this, but is there a place where the admins are listed or it tells how to become an admin? I assume there has to be at least a few here, but I don't know how to find them.Ptfreak 04:42, 6 January 2007 (UTC) :There aren't any admins here yet. The person who started the wiki (Champion Kai ) only edited for 2 days and sadly never came back. I've created a page about adminship at Zeldapedia:Administrators and invited the 4 most active users here to apply. Angela talk 17:01, 6 January 2007 (UTC) *Is there voting or initiation requirements?--Herbsewell 17:11, 6 January 2007 (UTC) :No, I think it's fine to keep it informal for now. Angela talk 17:25, 6 January 2007 (UTC) *On an unrelated topic, are most of the users here actual people?--Herbsewell 18:09, 6 January 2007 (UTC) :The people in Special:Activeusers are people who have edited this wiki. But the other list at Special:Listusers includes users from all wikia sites, including a lot of vandals who make annoying names just to mess up that list. Angela talk 18:29, 6 January 2007 (UTC) Navi the Bot Well I just tested the Bot and I want to know what all of you think (if you don't know what I'm talking about, look at the recent changes).--Herbsewell 00:11, 16 January 2007 (UTC) *It seems to be working fine. How do you get it to do things? Are you the only one that has any control over it? Ptfreak 00:17, 16 January 2007 (UTC) **Well it works great (if you notice in the history, I, Me, Myself made a mistake). I use...some program, yeah I guess you could call it that. Um, I should be the only one.--Herbsewell 00:23, 16 January 2007 (UTC) ***I assume you can get it to do other things, though I'm not sure how much you can get it to do. But it's working great. Ptfreak 13:39, 16 January 2007 (UTC) ****I thinkis it's working great as well, good wrok. --Thai420Talk to me! 18:07, 16 January 2007 (UTC) *****Looks like it does a great job.--KikisKin 19:01, 16 January 2007 (UTC) ******Thanks. Any questions and requests, (not too many, I'm new at this) should probably be put on the Forum page, or my talk.--Herbsewell 21:42, 16 January 2007 (UTC) The account "Navi the Bot" has now, so that its edits are hidden from Recentchanges and Watchlist by default. Everyone can make these edits visible by clicking "hide/show bot(s) (edits)" at the top of the special pages, of course :-) --rieke 07:58, 18 January 2007 (UTC) *Well I have to thank you because I contacted someone at wikia to get no response. How did it get registered as a bot?--Herbsewell 11:55, 18 January 2007 (UTC) ::No problem :-) Wikia staff can set bot flag to an account. Commonly it's easiest to ask the Wikia:Community Team directly for such issues. --rieke 01:45, 22 January 2007 (UTC) Silly question, what exactly do that a normal user doesn't? Does it just make making the exact same change to several pages quicker? Nice work, anyway.Happyjoe5 16:44, 18 January 2007 (UTC) *Well I didn't do anything really. I just downloaded something, and got some help at configuring it for this wiki (the "some help" part is an understatement). What it really just does is look through pages and corrects them in any way I tell it to. I could go through every page individually where it finds errors, or just tell it to correct any that it finds. What it deems as errors is defined by me. Like replacing words, or adding categories. There's not much to do here because there's less than a thousand articles, and most of its correcting is due to unencyclopedic sloppiness, like replacing Ocarina of Time with The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.--Herbsewell 23:48, 18 January 2007 (UTC) Protection of the main page *I think we should block the main page so it can't be vandalized. DjMack 00:46, 19 January 2007 (UTC) **Is it really necessary? I remember when I created a wiki, they stressed not to protect the main page. As long as there are virtually no vandalisms then there's no reason to protect it. I've seen in the history one vandalism, which might have been just a mistake since there seemed to be no ill intent.--Herbsewell 01:12, 19 January 2007 (UTC) **I agree with Herbsewell. Thankfully Zeldapeida gets next to no vandalism so there is no need to protect the main page. Besides if we ever need to protect the main page from vandalism we can always do that later. **Out of interest, Bly, has the option to block edits for a page come up for you yet? I can't seem to find any of the fancy admin buttons and I wondered if maybe our accounts hadn't been properly updated or something. Happyjoe5 19:37, 19 January 2007 (UTC) **Yes, I have protected my user page to test it out. Contact Angela. DjMack 20:23, 19 January 2007 (UTC) **Ok, I've asked her, but obviously we'll need to wait for a response. It seems you and ShutUpNavi have been properly adminised and I haven't, but I'm not quite sure about Thai. Happyjoe5 20:42, 19 January 2007 (UTC) ***You're not an admin yet?--Herbsewell 20:56, 19 January 2007 (UTC) ***I'm not sure what I count as, Angela definitely confirmed I was one, and I'm listed as a Sysop in the user lists, but I don't seem to have any of the admin powers yet. We'll see what happens. Happyjoe5 20:59, 19 January 2007 (UTC) If your admin rights aren't working, try logging out and then log back in again. That usually fixes it. Let me know if it doesn't. Please don't protect this page yet. There's really no need and I didn't make people admins yesterday just to have the wiki locked down! See Wikia:Protection and Wikia:Help:Main Page. Angela talk 22:18, 19 January 2007 (UTC) Thanks, it's working fine now. Happyjoe5 11:14, 20 January 2007 (UTC) Game list Can we italicize the list of games on the Main Page?--Herbsewell 14:26, 21 January 2007 (UTC) I'll try it now and see how it looks. Happyjoe5 14:35, 21 January 2007 (UTC) *Well my bot corrected it, and I wanted to know how it would look if the rest of the games were like that.--Herbsewell 14:36, 21 January 2007 (UTC) Done. I don't really mind either way, so I'm happy to keep it like this. Happyjoe5 14:38, 21 January 2007 (UTC) *Well it's good that it doesn't matter. Let's just hope everyone else feels the comfortable with it.--Herbsewell 14:39, 21 January 2007 (UTC) Layout Does anybody think we should have like an Improvement drive or maybe a battle area kinda like the Final Fantasy Wiki? --Thai420Talk to me! 05:25, 22 January 2007 (UTC) I suppose an Improvemnt drive could be good, but I don't really get what you mean by battle area. Happyjoe5 16:57, 22 January 2007 (UTC) *I'm not sure it would work. I guess it could but we may not have many characters to choose from. Happyjoe5: A battle arena would be where we have a page and put pictures of characters up, next to each other, in twos, threes, etc. We would then have a vote on who would win in a battle and the nominee with the most votes would win.--Herbsewell 20:37, 22 January 2007 (UTC) Oh, OK. Again, I'm not sure it would work, we don't really get enough visitors for a voting competition to be much good. Still, if someone wants to set it up I can't see the harm. Happyjoe5 21:44, 22 January 2007 (UTC) :Instead of just battles, why not just make polls in general? (Favorite Zelda game, etc.) I could do it if anyone would like...(it's really not all that hard, just put at the start, and at the end.) 22:52, 22 January 2007 (UTC) ::What if we had both? That way we could have something found in other wikis, and something of ours. Of course, we could hold them but who would vote? Though, they could be put as an incentive for more people to come.--Herbsewell 23:04, 22 January 2007 (UTC) :::Exactly. :) Want me to make a poll page right now? That way all we have to do is put at the bottom of the page, and any updates made to the poll will automatically be there. 23:29, 22 January 2007 (UTC) ::::I would like it but I'm not an administrator. I suppose you could do it, but you may want their consent first.--Herbsewell 23:43, 22 January 2007 (UTC) :::::Go for it. As long as the template fits in with the style of the rest of the main page there's no problem, people who aren't interested can just ignore it. We may also need a system of suggestions for polls, but that won't be tricky, just make a page called "Zeldapedia:Poll suggestions" or something like that, and just leave a big space for ideas. Happyjoe5 17:29, 23 January 2007 (UTC) ::::::That sounds good to me too Sacre Fi, do it up --Thai420Talk to me! 18:35, 23 January 2007 (UTC) :::::::Augh, it's so big! I'm frazzled. =/ 01:51, 24 January 2007 (UTC) Improvement drive *I'm gonna start up an improvement drive feature like Wookieepedia has. For anyone who doesn't know what it is, its simply a program that gives users special attention to a page that needs work. I pretty much wanted to do this after reading Link. The page sucks. DjMack 22:09, 26 January 2007 (UTC) Main Page format Are you sure we should keep the main page this way? It does look sort of irregular.--Herbsewell 00:08, 11 February 2007 (UTC) Extend the time a Featured Article is on the main page? I think we need to extend the time that a Featured Article or Improvement Drive article is on the main page for. Despite being on the main page for over a week no one has done anything to improve the Overworld article. Also this is the second week in a row that no one has voted for a featured article, leaving me to just find and pick one that looks good enough. I think we need to extend the time they are on the main page to about a month. That way people will have more time to improve the improvement drive article and to vote for a featured article. :--ShutUpNavi 18:52, 11 February 2007 (UTC) *I think this would probably be best for the wiki. Who is currently choosing the featured articles?--Herbsewell 02:33, 13 February 2007 (UTC) *You can vote at Zeldapedia:Featured articles. Happyjoe5 21:57, 13 February 2007 (UTC) **I know but who was originally picking the featured articles?--Herbsewell 22:03, 13 February 2007 (UTC) *Well since no one voted I really had no indication of what this week’s featured article should be so I just had to find a article to be on the main page myself.:--ShutUpNavi 01:49, 14 February 2007 (UTC) I changed the featered Article, if there are any objections you can just revert the template to the previous version to change it back. Happyjoe5 11:10, 19 February 2007 (UTC) Codename Revolution :I see that we barely have many people editing the website every day, and it seems like there hasn't been many edits lately. I've submitted a request to the Wii blog site www.codenamerevolution.com that they have a link to the website on one of their blog posts. We may be getting new users over the next days. ::Have you tried other, more Zelda oriented sites?--Herbsewell 21:56, 13 February 2007 (UTC) :::I'm not gonna do Zelda Universe, being they have their own Zelda wiki, we may be considered competition :D Have any suggestions? ::::How about Zelda Forums?--Herbsewell 23:08, 13 February 2007 (UTC) New rule in the Manual of Style :In order to improve the quality of dungeon pages, dungeon pages must have: *An infobox *Section on role in the story *Boss and mini-boss info *Item info *Enemy info :Lets try to bump up the dungeon articles to Wind Temple quality. *Can we have a In-universe style added to the list?--Herbsewell 18:25, 17 March 2007 (UTC) **No. That's gonna be an overall rule. ***True, but one thing consistent with these dungeon articles is their "behind the game" style.--Herbsewell 15:29, 18 March 2007 (UTC) Affiliates Not sure if anyone notcied this, but an admin from a Final Fantasy Wiki posted a comment on Thai420's talk page suggesting an affiliation between the two wikis. It's not particularly aimed at Thai420, it a message to all the admins, so go have a read of it so we can all come to a decision. I have already replied to the guy but all I really said was 'We'll think about it.' Happyjoe5 15:33, 4 March 2007 (UTC) *I support this decision. It would most likely draw in new users. **I also endorse the proposition. Would the affiliates be put on the navigation tab?--Herbsewell 15:43, 4 March 2007 (UTC) ***I'm not convinced it's a good idea to link to a wiki competing with our own Final Fantasy Wiki especially when they are not releasing their work under a free content license, which means text can never be shared between the two wikis. Angela talk 15:58, 4 March 2007 (UTC) ****True, but that's not to say that some of the community over there would not have an interest in this wiki and it's subject.--Herbsewell 16:25, 4 March 2007 (UTC) *****I hope they do, but I would hope they link here because they find it useful, not because one person on the wiki did some affiliate link deal with them. Wikipedia gets hundreds of these sort of offers of "affiliate links". We delete them all immediately as spam. Angela talk 16:42, 4 March 2007 (UTC) ******You make a fair point. tbh I hadn't realised that it was part of a different wiki-hosting site, I thought it was just part of this one. Happyjoe5 21:15, 4 March 2007 (UTC) *******By the way, how does one go about changing what appears on the navigation tab? Happyjoe5 21:25, 5 March 2007 (UTC) ********An admin would have to edit the interface of the Sidebar.--Herbsewell 17:28, 6 March 2007 (UTC) *********Cheers. Happyjoe5 17:51, 6 March 2007 (UTC) Removing improvement drive :I am considering removing the IDRIVE. It is not really effective at all. Once we get more active users, then we can add it back. Ganonpedia *Before everyone starts to think I'm a vandal, happy April Fools day :D. Wookieepedia does it. Why not us? la Wikia de Zelda en español Well it looks like someone has or is trying to make a spanish language version of this Wiki (see here http://www.wikia.com/wiki/The_Legend_of_Zelda). I personally think it’s great that this Wiki is getting its own edition in another language (although I currently can’t speak Spanish), but I was wondering. How are we going to link the pages between the two languages? I figure we should do something like Wikipedia where there is a navigation template on the side of the page that says "this page in other languages", but how would I we add a template like that? Any suggestions?--ShutUpNavi 02:10, 19 April 2007 (UTC) Yes, wait until it gets some articles :P.--Herbsewell 22:58, 20 April 2007 (UTC) I did look into how to connect article in different languages on Wikipedia, and it wasn't very complicated at all... but I've forgetten how. Still, I wouldn't really worry about it, as absolutely no edits have been made to the Spanish Zelda wikia, at all. Happyjoe5 10:17, 29 April 2007 (UTC) New username for Bly1993... *Just to let everyone know, I'm now using the name DjMack. If you think I'm an imposter, see Angelas talk page :p DjMack 19:47, 2 May 2007 (UTC) Weapon/Item Stubs There are far too many of these. Does anybody else think it would be better to gather all of these into one page? At the very least, I think it would be reasonable to merge all "extensions" of a weapon with its base form (For instance, the Magical Boomerang and the Gale Boomerang could both move to the Boomerang page). 08:50, 14 May 2007 (UTC) Though many articles would have to be deleted, and a large effort would have to be made, I would opt for that kind of clean up. Please sign your comments always with ~~~~.--Herbsewell 00:18, 17 May 2007 (UTC) I would agree with merging all of the Boomerang articles (and similar merges) but I'm not sure merging all the weapons stubs would be a good idea. Happyjoe5 21:12, 17 May 2007 (UTC) Possibly not all, but a large majority of the stubs are not really stubs at all but simply articles that can not be expanded. Even some of those that can be expanded would not be lengthy enough for merging to be out of the question.--Herbsewell 23:30, 17 May 2007 (UTC) User statistics O.K so I was just checking the for the Zelda Wiki when I noticed that the number of users was extremely high at around 130, 000 users. Now unless 129, 000 users came to this site in its history and didn’t do anything I am going to say that that number is way off as that would make this the 2nd most active Wiki on Wikia (and considering we only have around 1000 articles proves this cant be right). I was wondering if someone could fix that for me.--ShutUpNavi 02:38, 18 May 2007 (UTC) I think it automatically lists anyone with an account on any Wikia Wiki as having one here as well. You'll probably find yourself listed on most other wikis here, even if you've never been on them. But for the record I'm not entirely sure about this, so I'd wait for someone else who knows more about these things to make sure. Happyjoe5 16:59, 18 May 2007 (UTC) :This is for the whole of Wikia. See Special:Activeusers to view just the ones that have edited the Zelda Wiki. Angela talk 17:04, 5 June 2007 (UTC) We really need our own look for the Main Page instead of a copied version from the FF Wiki. I was thinking of changing the layout sometime, just so it doesn't look like another wiki's.--Richard (Talk - ) 20:41, 17 June 2007 (UTC) I made a version in my sandbox. I still want to change the content, though the look should stay the same.--Richard (Talk - ) 23:07, 17 June 2007 (UTC) I put in the look I made, the gold I'm not too sure about though feel free to change it and whatever.--Richard (Talk - ) 17:21, 20 June 2007 (UTC) Under Construction? Why can't somebody do this in a sandbox or something? People will come to the wiki and see a crappy messed up main page and be like "wth?" I'm fine with a new layout, just not if it's being built on the page itself. It really looks like a copy-and-paste version of Gameinfo's Main Page...--Richard (Talk - ) 17:07, 27 June 2007 (UTC) THe mainpage are done.With unique Zelda Style! Im have maked the style for the main page now. its Unique! Btw i have writted my name in the bottomline...! *Personally, I'm really not too keen on the new main page design, with the blurriness of the map from OoT, and the WW-esque Link ontop, streched out. I don't think they match very well. Additionally, why is ChuChu the featured article? I mean, fine if we want to make featured articles a monthly thing, but it was just Stalfos. Anyone else prefer the old style better? -Naftaliash827 *While I like the colors better than before I have to agree, especially on the image above. It looks too blurry and stretched out. I appreciate whoever tried to make the main page look original and neat looking but it still needs some work I.M.O. (especially with the header image).--ShutUpNavi 19:19, 27 June 2007 (UTC) *Okey Thanks for the comments.gonna change little then with one bether banner!... Btw my name is Zizanzu *Do we like it now?.or its more wanted changes? :Sorry, but I'm gonna revert it to what it was originally. We should talk about a new look if we want to redo the whole page. TBH I don't like the huge banner at the top.--Richard (Talk - ) 15:32, 28 June 2007 (UTC) Richard.Can i make some other samples¨and make one page for them.So can you chosse from the many examples i have made for this wiki ok? - --Zizanzu 07:41, 29 June 2007 (UTC) Richard check my user pages for more samples - --Zizanzu 09:15, 29 June 2007 (UTC) :I kind of like the version on the Main Page we have right now. See, all of Wikia is getting new skins called Smoke and Slate (see this page for more info). The Main Page looks really good with these skins in my opinion as the lettering of the skin along with the gold on the page look good together.--Richard (Talk - ) 16:01, 29 June 2007 (UTC) Administrator! How can i bee one Administrator?... Im want to join because im A ZELDA Fan.+ im want to do improve Zelda wiki more!,... :You can nominate yourself to be an administrator at Zeldapedia:Administrators#Nominations and applications. However, you usually have to be on a wiki for a couple weeks/months to be one. And even then, as an admin, you only get to edit protected pages, move protected pages, protect pages, have the rollback, and edit the MediaWiki namespace. You can improve the wiki pretty good by being just a regular user. Super Smash Bros. Should have the Super Smash Bros. Series as an article?--Naftaliash827 :Why not? Link appears in all Smash Bros games. *Super Smash Bros. *Super Smash Bros. Melee *Super Smash Bros. Brawl --200.140.166.227 19:35, 22 July 2007 (UTC) :I figured it might not be necessary, considering we already have all the individual Smash Bros. games as articles.--Naftaliash827 The Hylia Does anyone know if the images from the official Twilight Princess website can be used without permission? I say this because several images on the wiki come from there, and I would imagine it'd be hard to contact the owners of the site.--Naftaliash827 Sure you can use them, just as long as you say that you are getting them from the T.P website and put the right copyright tags on them.--ShutUpNavi 00:40, 25 August 2007 (UTC) Wikia Gaming footer Would it be acceptable to add the following footer to the Main Page? We're trying to get Wikia's gaming wikis more linked with each other. It's not mandatory, but it would be appreciated :). You can change the links to point to any other gaming wikias you like or cooperate with. Ausir 00:48, 28 August 2007 (UTC) O.K I will add that to the main page.--ShutUpNavi 18:53, 29 August 2007 (UTC) New Main Page I made a new version of the main page design: Main Page/New. If you like it, you can replace the previous one with it. If you don't, you can suggest some improvements, improve it yourself or simply stick to the old one :). User:Ausir 04:27, 14 September 2007 (UTC) I like that new main page (and I take it that Altar likes it too). If no one has any objections within the next three days I think I will put this on the main page.--ShutUpNavi 12:44, 23 September 2007 (UTC) O.K no one seems to have any objections so I’ve changed it to the main page. If you have any comments please leave them here in this talk page (preferably below me).--ShutUpNavi 23:18, 25 September 2007 (UTC) Commercials and Players Guides I was thinking about making articles about the commercials and Strategy guides for this Wiki. Do you think I should/shouldn’t?--ShutUpNavi 00:12, 25 September 2007 (UTC) That would be good/useful, IMO. --KikisKin 22:40, 7 December 2007 (UTC) I'm back *I've been gone for some reason. How's things been goin? Gaming wiki chat this Sunday! Hi all, On Sunday October 14th there is going to be an IRC chat for gaming wikis at the #wikia-gaming channel. Contributors, admins, and foudners of all/all gaming-related wiki on Wikia are invited to discuss common issues that we might have, sharing our experiences, and helping each other out. The time of the chat will be: Please help to spread the word, and hope to see you there! -User:PanSola 16:18, 12 October 2007 (UTC) Hi, this week's chat is happening right about... now! (one hour earlier than last week). Hop on if you are around! PanSola 19:01, 21 October 2007 (UTC) Game for Computer Hi! Is there a Zelda Game for Computer, or did Nintedo say, that they're working on something like that??? Answer on the dicussion of "bo185" in the german wiki, please... Thank You, --83.135.11.95 18:21, 5 November 2007 (UTC) I think its time we restart the Featured Articles Recently we have had very little in the way of featured articles. It’s been almost 2 months since we have had a new featured article, and so far nobody has voted for one since who knows when. Also many of the old featured articles are outdated and likely wouldn’t be good enough for a FA today. In response I suggest we eject all current articles of the Featured Status. That way all of the articles that weren’t good enough won’t be FA anymore and the ones that are good enough can be nominated again thus give us more FA to chose from for having on the main page. Also in any case we need to go around and remind everyone to vote on a new featured article. So what do you all think?--ShutUpNavi 19:39, 5 November 2007 (UTC) Sounds good to me, let's go for it. I think we should try and avoid putting an article on the main page for a second time if possible, but if no entirely new FAs can be found it would probably better to reuse old ones rather than keep the current one indefinitely. Happyjoe5 18:13, 7 November 2007 (UTC) :Alright since no one has suggested a new FA since I last edited this here I am going to strip all FA’s of there status and restart the whole thing soon. Also like I said I am going to go around and remind everyone to vote on a new featured article. If anyone wants to help me do this please feel free to do so.--ShutUpNavi 03:42, 20 November 2007 (UTC) ::I'll help if I can, but my internet connection is rubbish at the moment so I might not be on much for the next few days >_< Happyjoe5 17:48, 21 November 2007 (UTC) Foundation Date? Why does the main page list the date the wiki was created on as 15th June? The earliest edits I can find are from the 27th. Am I missing something? Happyjoe5 19:32, 7 November 2007 (UTC) There's been no explanation, so I'll change it. Happyjoe5 21:50, 15 November 2007 (UTC) We have 1337 articles As I just loaded the main page, it reports that we have 1337 articles now. Way to go! --KikisKin 07:27, 30 November 2007 (UTC)